How Did I Fall In Love With You
by DarkAngel009988
Summary: This is an H/Hr songfic romance to Backstreet Boys' 'How Did I Fall In Love With You'. BTW when you finish reading the story read the authors note at the end. PLEASE REVIEW! I suck at summarys just read it I think you'll really like it.


~How Did I Fall In Love With You~

A/N: Hey guys. This has nothing to do with any of my other fics. It was just a spur of the moment thing. I think it's my best songfic yet. So here is a short, sweet, Harry and Hermione romance.

Disclaimer:I don't own the song...nope that belongs to the Backstreet Boys. I don't own the characters....nope they belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

Harry looked over at the girl sitting next to him. She was so beautiful. Just being near her now made the butterflies in his stomach flutter. She had no clue how he felt about her. Should he tell her? Would it be right? They had been best friends for seven years now. He would have told her sooner, but he hadn't realized he had these feelings for her until late in their sixth year. 

_~Flashback~_

Hermione was standing against the window in the common room waiting for Harry and Ron to come down. The sunlight flowing through the window made her hair look as though it were glowing. Harry had come down the stairs, and when his green eyes fell on Hermione his heart gave a leap. At that moment Harry had realized for the first time she had grown up. She wasn't that little girl who had come into his compartment on the Hogwarts Express and asked if he had seen Neville's toad. He walked over to her and she smiled warmly at him.

"Hey Hermione." He said standing in front of her.

"Hey, Harry." she said in return. Someone brushed past Harry, but with just enough force to knock him forward. Hermione jumped back and Harry put his hands on the window, on either side of her to keep from falling. Harry looked down at her, preparing to apologize but when his eyes locked with her cinnamon brown eyes he couldn't look away. They were both caught. Harry still had his arms on either side of her, when he began to bend down. He was just about to kiss her when Ron came.

"Hey guys!" he said. Hermione and Harry sprung apart instantly. Ron eyed them suspiciously, but shrugged it off. Harry wondered what he had been thinking. They were just friends.....right?

End of Flash Back

_*~Remember when We never needed each other The best of friends like Sister and bother We understood We'd never be Alone~*_

He was startled out of his daydream by none other than the girl he longed to have (A/N: as in girlfriend you nasty perverts. Sorry my friend read this fic before I posted it and she said it sounded wrong so I just had to add this note)

"Harry the lesson is over." she said softly. "Are you ok?" he could see the concern in her eyes.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine." Hermione shrugged and began to walk off to Arithmancy. "Hey Hermione, wait!" he shouted after her. She stopped and turned around as Harry hastened toward her and whispered, "Meet me in the common room at midnight, we need to talk."

"About what Har--" she started to ask.

"Just do it ok?" he said. Hermione nodded and walked off again. He watched her, then turned to go off to Divination. They weren't just friends any more. At least not to him...and he hoped Hermione would feel the same way.

_*~Those days are gone Now I want so much The night is long And I need your touch Don't know what to say Never meant to feel this way Don't wanna be Alone tonight~*_

Harry had managed to make it through all his classes and dinner, but the minutes felt like hours. He glanced at his luminous alarm clock, which was on his nightstand. 11:53. He sighed it was finally time. He walked silently down to the common room, which was completely empty. As he sat on a scarlet armchair he wondered how he had fallen in love with her. In his first year she had been that little annoying brainy girl, until he and Ron had saved her life from the troll. But after that he had just been his best friend, along with Ron. In his fourth year when it was rumored he and Hermione were an item, he almost shuddered at the thought. She had been like a sister. But ever since his sixth year, he just couldn't look at her without feeling an excited lurch in his stomach. 

_*~What can I do to make you mine Falling so hard So fast this time What did I say What did you do How did I fall in love with you (Ooh, ho)~*_

He heard soft footsteps behind him and then a girl's voice which he recognized immediately.

"You wanted to talk?" it asked. He was more nervous than he had ever been.

"U-umm...y-yeah...I-I...d-did." Oh god he must have sounded exactly like Professor Quirrell. Hermione walked over, and sat down on the chair opposite of him, in her pajamas which were lavender silk pants and a matching spaghetti strap shirt.

_*~I hear your voice And I start to tremble Brings back the child that I resemble I cannot pretend That we can still be friends Don't wanna be Alone tonight~*_

"What about?" she asked him, her voice dripping with curiosity. He looked at her, his gaze meeting her. Harry knew he loved her but it was at that moment that he realized exactly how deep he had fallen in love with her. His voice was caught in his throat. He knew telling her was going to be hard, but he didn't realize it was going to be _this_ hard.

_*~What can I do To make you mine Falling so hard So fast this time What did I say What did you do How did I fall in love with you~*_

"H-Hermione...I-I...wanted to talk to you tonight because...oh god I don't know how to say this."

"Just speak what you feel." she said to him, reassuringly. Harry wondered if Hermione realized how hard it was for him to say what he felt.

_*~Oh I want to say this right And it has to be tonight Just need you to know, oh yeah I don't wanna live this life I don't wanna say goodbye With you I wanna spend The rest of my life~*_

"Ok." he said. "I wanted to talk to you because I need you to know how I feel about you." He half expected her to stop him, but she was listening intently. "Hermione, I can't live my life without you. You are the most beautiful person that I have ever seen and known, on the inside and out. Someone once told me to say how I feel before it's to late. And I couldn't let you leave Hogwarts at the end of the year, without knowing that I loved you more than life itself. Back in our fourth year, during the tri wizard tournament Ron was the thing that I would miss most. But now...you are what I would miss most. So what I'm trying to say exactly is Hermione, I love you." Harry stopped speaking, hadn't realized that he was now standing up right in front of her.

"Harry...I-I...love you too." 

_*~What can I do To make you mine Falling so hard So fast this time What did I say What did you do How did I fall in love with you~*_

"You do?" he said a bit surprised. Hermione smiled at him.

"Yes I do." she said. 

_*~What can I do To make you mine Falling so hard So fast this time Everything's changed We never knew~*_

Hermione stood up in front of him, their eyes still locked. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her forward. Her arms slid around his next gently and they shared their first kiss ever. It was soft, and sweet, but long and filled with passion. When they finally broke apart, he smiled at her.

"What?" she said smiling too.

"I'm still wondering how I fell in love with my best friend." he said, still smiling. "But to be honest, I don't care. As long we're together." Hermione smiled more, and they embraced. Harry never did find out how he fell in love with her. How does anyone fall in love with any one? It's like some say: 'Love's a mystery'. But as long as he and Hermione were together...he didn't care.

_*~How did I fall In love With you~*_

A/N: Did you like it??!! Well?? Didja? PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY. Because if you're like me you probably only review chapter stories so the author keeps going. But I NEED REVIEWS!! GOOD OR BAD I DON'T CARE. btw I need you guys to read my other stories such as Falling For Each Other (FFEO), and Coming together (CT). FFEO is great for all you H/Hr fans and its almost done. And CT is fabulous for all D/Hr fans, I just started that fic so there's only two chapters but I need more reviews cuz for some stupid reason they didn't post it when I downloaded chapter two. So scroll back up and click on my pen name (DarkAngel009988) for those great stories and more. Thanks A bunch! Buh Bye!

~~DarkAngel009988~~


End file.
